


Coming back to breathe

by LoveTheWhiteAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheWhiteAngel/pseuds/LoveTheWhiteAngel
Summary: Dopo la guerra, l'unico motivo che l'aveva spinto a non finire in un baratro senza fine era la convinzione di poter redimere se stesso facendo qualcosa di buono, qualcosa per cui valesse la pena continuare a vivere.E, a distanza di anni, lo stava facendo.Draco salvava le vite.Era quello il compito di un Auror e tenere in salvo le persone gli aveva permesso di tornare a respirare.Ma ecco che sembrava essersi dimenticato come si faceva.Perché la persona che aveva promesso di proteggere prima di tutte stava rischiando la vita o, nel peggiore dei casi, l'aveva già persa.





	Coming back to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice: Pensata su un pullman diretto a Pescara, questa è per voi.  
> Perchè sì, sono ancora viva :P

Avete presente quel momento in cui la gola si chiude in un nodo così stretto da farvi dubitare di poter tornare a respirare come una volta?  
Draco conosceva benissimo la sensazione, perché la stava provando in quel preciso istante.  
Prima che se ne potesse accorgere, il mondo gli era caduto addosso, allo stesso modo in cui la parete rocciosa li aveva travolti.  
Una spinta.  
Draco era vivo grazie a una spinta, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso di Potter.  
Potter che lo aveva salvato, Potter che era finito sotto le macerie provocate dall'esplosione, Potter...  
Dopo la guerra, l'unico motivo che l'aveva spinto a non finire in un baratro senza fine era la convinzione di poter redimere se stesso facendo qualcosa di buono, qualcosa per cui valesse la pena continuare a vivere.  
E, a distanza di anni, lo stava facendo.  
Draco salvava le vite.  
Era quello il compito di un Auror e tenere in salvo le persone gli aveva permesso di tornare a respirare.  
Ma ecco che sembrava essersi dimenticato come si faceva.  
Perché la persona che aveva promesso di proteggere prima di tutte stava rischiando la vita o, nel peggiore dei casi, l'aveva già persa.  
Con mani tremanti, Draco spostava piccoli e grandi detriti fino a farsele sanguinare.  
Quello stupido bastoncino di legno doveva esser finito da qualche parte a causa della collisione e di perdere tempo a cercarlo non ne aveva proprio voglia.  
Voleva solo tornare a casa, farsi una bella doccia e mettersi a letto, per poi svegliarsi la mattina dopo e scoprire che era tutto un sogno.  
Un orribile sogno.  
Ma era il momento di scavare, spostare massi e continuare a scavare.  
Era grazie a lui se era ancora vivo, era merito suo se aveva avuto una seconda possibilità dalla vita.  
Non meritava di morire in quel modo, non meritava di morire e basta.  
Poco prima di svenire, gli sembrò che qualcuno avesse sfiorato la sua mano, una piccola carezza che portò un po' di aria nei suoi polmoni.  
Ma quello, infondo, era solo un sogno.

 

 

Le tempie pulsavano, la testa gli scoppiava e quei maledetti raggi di sole sembravano volergli bruciare gli occhi.  
Eppure credeva di aver chiuso le tende la sera precedente.  
Provò ad alzarsi, ma un dolore improvviso proveniente da chissà quale parte del suo corpo lo costrinse a rimanete allungato.  
E, all'improvviso, i ricordi lo assalirono.  
La missione, l'esplosione, Potter che lo aveva salvato, Potter che era stato travolto.  
Con gli occhi pieni di orrore, Draco esaminò il soffitto della stanza e in esso non riconobbe il colore verdastro della propria camera da letto.  
Era in ospedale, di nuovo.

《Ben svegliato, signor Malfoy. Ogni volta sempre peggio, eh?》

Solo quando la dottoressa parlò, si accorse della sua presenza.

《Non si sforzi di parlare, ha inalato molta polvere e la gola potrebbe averne risentito. Sarà contento di sapere che i nostri dottori hanno fatto tutto il possibile per rimetterla in sesto e che tra pochi giorni potrà tornare a usare le mani come prima.》

Le mani, che a malapena riusciva a sentire, erano fasciate fino agli avambracci e sembravano non voler rispondere ai suoi comandi.

《Sono sicura che vorrà sapere gli esiti della missione, ma per quello ci sono i suoi colleghi qui fuori》

Degli esiti della missione, a lui non poteva fregargliene di meno.  
Aveva fallito, a prescindere.  
Senza neanche ricevere un cenno da parte del biondo, la dottoressa si voltò e, fatti quei due o tre passi che la separavano dalla porta, uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Draco solo con i suoi pensieri.  
Non era la prima volta che il signor Malfoy finiva in ospedale a causa del suo lavoro e ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo, ma mai le era capitato di vederlo in un tale stato di sconforto.  
E non riusciva a capirne il motivo... in fondo, a quanto ne sapeva, la missione aveva avuto successo.  
Quello di cui non era a conoscenza era il fatto che, sotto quelle macerie, Draco avesse lasciato un pezzo di sé.  
Incompleto.  
Ecco come si sentiva il ragazzo disteso tra le bianche lenzuola che aveva ormai imparato a riconoscere.  
Aver perso Potter significava aver perso ciò che di buono c'era in lui, ciò che più lo avvicinava a sentirsi vivo.  
E adesso che non c'era più, che cosa avrebbe fatto?  
Avrebbe continuato a salvare vite nel tentativo di colmare il vuoto che sentiva nel bel mezzo del petto?  
O si sarebbe lasciato scivolare nel baratro che anni prima credeva essersi buttato finalmente alle spalle?  
Non lo sapeva.  
Era invece sicuro di volersi allontanarsi da quel luogo deprimente, preferibilmente sulle proprie gambe.  
Cosa che gli sembrava molto difficile, dal momento che avevano appena bussato alla sua porta.  
Qualcuno lì su doveva odiarlo a morte.  
Non che sulla terra fosse amato e apprezzato da tutti, ovviamente.  
Era pur sempre Draco Malfoy.  
Senza neanche avergli dato il permesso di entrare, Logan fece quei due o tre passi e, in men che non si dica, si ritrovò ai suoi piedi.  
Aveva finito da poco l'accademia per Auror e quella era stata una delle sue prime missioni.

Bella merda si ritrovò a pensare il biondo, mandando all'aria anni e anni di galateo.

Sua madre non avrebbe di sicuro apprezzato se l'avesse saputo.

《Malfoy, per fortuna stai bene. Ve la siete proprio vista brutta questa volta, pensavamo di avervi persi entrambi.》

E l'idea che la vita di Potter valesse tre delle sue attraversò la mente di Draco, ma preferì non sottolineare l'evidenza.  
Non era lì per quello.  
In realtà non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse ancora lì.

《La ragazza è stata messa in salvo, ha qualche graffio ma se la caverà, mentre i rapinatori hanno avuto la brillante idea di usare l'esplosione come diversivo e darsela a gambe. Poveri citrulli, sono finiti dritti in trappola.》

Potter era morto per un diversivo.  
Un fottuto diversivo, non poteva crederci.

《I giornali?》riuscì ad articolare con la gola in fiamme.

《Cosa vuoi che dicano? Le solite cose. Un'ennesima vittoria per la squadra capeggiata dal bambino che è bla bla bla... Abbiamo fatto in modo che la notizia dell'incidente non trapelasse ma sai come funziona il mondo del giornalismo. Tra qualche ora sarà sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali e a quel punto non potremmo fare più niente.》

Si stupiva di come l'intero paese non fosse già in lutto nazionale.  
Notizie del genere non sono facili da tenere nascoste.

《È stato carino da parte tua.》 disse Logan, facendo un cenno verso le mani dell'altro. 《Scommetto che lo apprezzerà una volta che si sarà svegliato.》

E a quel punto, Draco dimenticò un'altra volta come si respirasse.  
Stava diventando un vizio.

《Chi?》domandò a corto di fiato.

Una piccola scintilla di speranza si accese nel suo cuore.

《Come chi? Potter ovviamente. Quel bastardo ha più vite di un gatto, lasciamelo dire, e una fortuna sfacciata, aggiungerei.》

Fu un attimo.  
Prima ancora che il cervello elaborasse ciò che le orecchie avevano sentito, Draco si ritrovò in piedi, con la pelle nuda a contatto con il freddo pavimento.

《Dov'è?》quasi urlò, sorprendendosi di avere sufficiente voce per farlo.

《D-dov'è?》domandò confuso il collega. 《Nella camera di fianco, credo. Se stai parlando di P...》

Il biondo non gli aveva neanche fatto finire la frase che già si era precipitato fuori dalla stanza, urtando nel cammino il mobiletto di fianco al letto e facendo cadere rovinosamente a terra un vaso di fiori.

Pazzi. Sono tutti pazzi in questo dipartimento. affermò mentalmente Logan, scuotendo il capo e guardando la pozza d'acqua che si allargava sul pavimento.

《Io questo non lo pulisco.》

 

 

Harry si era svegliato da pochi muniti quando Draco aveva deciso di entrare in scena, beccandosi le occhiate sorprese di Hermione e Ron.

《Forse è meglio se usciamo.》aveva detto la ragazza. 《Ron, dai... vieni.》

《Ma io…》 aveva cercato di replicare lui.

《Ho detto vieni! 》ovviamente senza successo.

Una volta che i due li ebbero lasciati soli, un profondo silenzio calò sulla stanza.  
Draco non sapeva cosa pensare.  
Lo credeva morto e invece eccolo lì, intento a fissarlo con quei due smeraldi che si ritrovava al posto degli occhi e che, liberi da quell'orrenda montatura, non gli erano mai sembrati così grandi e limpidi.  
Il torace nudo era quasi del tutto fasciato e la gamba destra completamente ingessata, mentre lividi e graffi in via di guarigione ricoprivano le parti restanti del suo corpo.  
In linea di massima, niente che non avesse già visto.

《Sei morto.》disse, quasi per convincere se stesso.

《Più o meno.》rispose il moro a quella che gli era sembrata più un'affermazione che una domanda.

Vedere Draco così sconvolto a causa sua gli aveva procurato una sensazione nello stomaco, strana ma incredibilmente piacevole.  
E non sapeva darle una spiegazione.

《Ho visto la parete caderti addosso, non puoi essere vivo》continuò Draco, avvicinandosi al letto.

Avrà mai fine questo sogno assurdo? si domandò il giovane Malfoy.

《Ho avuto un piccolo aiuto》e dicendo ciò, Harry allungò cautamente un braccio verso il comodino, lì dove poco prima che il biondo entrasse, Ron aveva poggiato una bacchetta.

La bacchetta di Draco.  
Durante l'esplosione, i suoi riflessi gli avevano permesso di trarre l'altro in salvo, ma nel spingerlo via, il bastoncino di legno doveva essere caduto.  
Ed era stato per un caso fortuito che, mentre sentiva il peso dei detriti opprimere il proprio corpo togliendogli il respiro, se lo fosse ritrovato proprio a portata di mano.  
Non essendo la sua bacchetta, non era però riuscito a fare un granché, ma quel tanto che bastava a farlo rimanere in vita.  
Il moro la tenne per qualche secondo tra le mani, come se fosse indeciso sul da farsi, poi, quasi riluttante, la porse al biondo.  
Come se potesse afferrarla.  
Solo in quel momento, infatti, Harry si accorse delle bende che fasciavano le mani dell'altro e ne rimase sorpreso.

《Sei rimasto ferito?》domandò allora, rimettendo l'oggetto al suo posto.

Draco ci mise un po' a rispondere, il tempo di metabolizzare l'idea che se Potter era vivo, il merito era della sua bacchetta.  
Se non gli fosse caduta, in quel momento non sarebbero stati lì a parlare e, di sicuro, non l'avrebbero più fatto.  
Perché lui sarebbe morto e Draco non avrebbe avuto più nessun motivo per ricordarsi come respirare.

《Tu eri lì sotto e io... sì》decise di tagliar corto.

Harry sembrò pensarci un po' su, non soddisfatto completamente della risposta.  
Ma un leggero tremolio attirò la sua attenzione.  
Erano le mani di Draco.  
Tremavano come se il ragazzo avesse freddo.  
Stava per domandargli se stesse bene, quando fu interrotto dalla voce dell'altro, ridotta a poco più che un sussurro.

《Non farlo mai più.》

Il moro credette di non aver sentito bene e chiese all'altro di ripetere.

《Ho detto non fare mai più una cosa del genere.》

Gli occhi di Draco, che fino a quel momento erano rimasti fissi su un punto indefinito della stanza, erano ora accesi d'odio, quell'odio che il biondo era solito riservargli ai tempi della scuola e che Harry non credeva avrebbe potuto rivedere, non nei suoi confronti, almeno.  
Non dopo tutto quello c'era stato tra di loro.  
Al che, il moro cominciò a irritarsi.  
Non aveva chiesto lui che la parete gli cadesse addosso e sicuramente non avrebbe voluto morire o, peggio ancora, che l'altro fosse rimasto coinvolto.

《La prossima volta che mi impedisci di aiutarti, nel caso tu non fossi già morto, giuro su Salazar che ci penso io a spedirti all'altro mondo.》 continuò il biondo.

《Averti lì, tra le mani, e non poter far niente per tirarti fuori dai guai... sai come mi sono sentito? Lo sai?》la voce sembrava essere tornata solo per permettergli di urlare contro quell'idiota che, anziché usare un incantesimo di scudo per proteggere se stesso, aveva avuto la brillante idea di salvare prima lui, conoscendone benissimo le conseguenze.

Harry non credeva alle proprie orecchie, Draco era così furioso solo perché... perché l'aveva salvato?

《Non ti ho impedito di salvarmi! Ho visto i massi cadere e ti ho spinto più in là, non volevo che ti colpissero! In che cosa avrei sbagliato esattamente?》domandò non capendo dove l'altro volesse arrivare.

Era ridicolo.

《Forse, e sottolineo forse, avresti dovuto pensare a proteggere te stesso invece di fare l'eroe del cazzo. Dico, ma lo sai quanti incantesimi di scudo esistono? Le basi... sono le cazzo di basi che ti mancano o è qualcosa lì dentro?》chiese il biondo, rivolgendo un cenno alla testa del moro.

Se solo Harry avesse potuto alzarsi, a quel punto avrebbe già iniziato a dargliele di santa ragione.  
Mani ferite o meno.

《Scusa tanto se il mio istinto mi porta a commettere gravi errori come salvare le persone che amo!》

《Non può fregarmene di meno se il tuo istinto... se...》

Il silenzio tornò sovrano.  
Le mani di Draco avevano smesso di tremare.  
La rabbia sembrava scemata tutta a un tratto e nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire, né tanto meno riusciva a guardare l'altro negli occhi.  
Fu la voce di Harry, ora calma e pacata, a rompere l'atmosfera di tensione che si era creata.

《Non puoi impedirmi di correre in tuo aiuto quando ne hai bisogno, non me lo perdonerei mai se... se dovesse accaderti qualcosa mentre avrei potuto proteggerti.》ammise finalmente il moro.

Lo stesso valeva per tutti i suoi amici, ma verso Draco sembrava avere un occhio in più di riguardo.  
Sarà perché provava una certa ammirazione nei confronti di quel ragazzo che era riuscito ad alzarsi con le sue sole forze quando tutti lo ritenevano spacciato.  
Sarà perché vedeva come nel fare il suo lavoro ci metteva il cuore.  
O sarà perché, infondo, averlo al proprio fianco non gli dispiaceva, non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Harry Potter si era affezionato a Draco Malfoy, in un modo che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai immaginato fosse possibile.

《Non sono una principessa in pericolo, o almeno non più. Se mai avessi bisogno del tuo aiuto non esiterei a chiamarti, ma lascia che sia io a deciderlo.》

Il biondo riportò la propria attenzione sul compagno e si accorse che quei due smeraldi grandi e limpidi lo stavano squadrando dalla testa ai piedi.  
Sapeva della sua miopia, ma il gesto gli sembrò un tantino esagerato.

《Beh, con questo camice potresti benissimo esserlo.》

Draco non sapeva se ridere o piangere.  
Come poteva una persona passare dall'urlare come un forsennato al commentare un camice ospedaliero come se nulla fosse?  
Anche se... quei ricami floreali erano davvero un pugno all'occhio.  
Doveva ammetterlo.  
Decisamente un'altra cosa di cui sua madre non sarebbe rimasta contenta.

《Sono comunque più figo di te》si limitò allora a constatare.

Un bussare incerto mise fine al loro battibecco, se così poteva essere definito.  
Draco diede le spalle ad Harry e si voltò verso la posta, da cui sporgeva la zazzera rossa di Ron.

《Scusate se mi intrometto nella vostra conversazione, ma qui fuori ci sono delle infermiere e beh, sono alquanto spaventate dalle vostre urla. Davvero, ragazzi. Già non vi si sopporta al dipartimenti, straziarci l'anima anche qui non m...》

《Vieni al punto, Ron.》lo interruppe Harry.

《Sì, certo... il punto. È l'ora della medicazione.》

I due alzarono gli occhi al cielo.  
Il rosso non sarebbe mai cambiato.

《Dì loro di darmi due minuti, il tempo di mettere in chiaro le cose e me ne torno nella mia stanza.》affermò Draco.

Una volta che la porta fu chiusa, Harry si affrettò nel prendere la parola.  
Sapeva che se il biondo avesse aperto bocca per primo sarebbero tornati nuovamente a litigare.

《Non posso prometterlo, ma ci proverò.》

Draco tornò a fissarlo, nel tentativo di vedere nei suoi occhi anche solo l'ombra di una menzogna, ma non la trovò.

《Vedremo》

A quel punto si girò nuovamente, pronto a uscire una volta per tutte da quella stanza.  
Poggiò una mano sulla maniglia e fece un respiro profondo.

《Sei un idiota, ma un idiota per cui vale la pena continuare a respirare》terminò prima di chiudersi la posta alle spalle.

 

 

Nel frattempo, Hermione e Ron stavano sorseggiando tranquillamente un caffè, lontani da ulteriori urla.

《Pensi che Harry debba sapere che Malfoy ha scavato fino a farsi sanguinare le mani pur di tirarlo fuori?》domandò Ron a quella che era ormai sua moglie.

《Credo che lo abbia intuito. Harry è un po' tardo, ma non di certo stupido.》 affermò lei, bevendo l'ultima goccia di caffè dal bicchierino di plastica.

《E per quanto riguarda la posizione in cui li abbiamo trovati? È stato inquietante vedere il corpo di Harry completamente sepolto dai detriti fatta eccezione della mano che usciva e... e stringeva quella di Malfoy》aggiunse il rosso, guardandosi i palmi come se non fossero i propri.

《Penso che non siano affari che ci riguardano. Sono grandi e vaccinati, sono capaci di vedersela da soli》

Hermione si legò i capelli come meglio poteva, pronta a tornare a lavoro.  
Le pause caffè non possono di certo durare ore.

《Ma Herm! Mi sono affacciato due secondi e... Harry gli guardava il culo! Ma... guardavaguardava, come io guardo il polpettone di mamma, capisci?》chiese lui, sconvolto.

《Tesoro, Draco sa perfettamente che i camici sono aperti dietro così come sa perfettamente di avere un culo davvero niente male.》rispose la ragazza incamminandosi verso il proprio reparto.

《Ma tu non c... aspetta. Herm? Come fai a sapere che il culo di Malfoy non è d... Herm?》

Ma Hermione era già sparita tra medici, infermieri e pazienti e le domande del marito si persero nell'aria.

《Herm!》


End file.
